My little love
by FuckMidori
Summary: Antonio por fin podía trabajar en lo que tanto había soñado, un kínder pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se le presenta una segunda oportunidad para conquistar a un viejo amor? -Oigan idiotas, aquí les dejo a esta mocosa. Tal vez no sea tan fácil . Yaoi advertencias adentro T por lenguaje (Espamano y FrUk)
1. Primer día de escuela

**Yo~ este es mi primer fic de Hetalia y espero que les guste. **

**Advertencias**

***T por lenguaje no por lemon, así que si quieren leer lemon salgan de aquí.(-_-)**

***La pareja principal será Espamano y probablemente haya Fruk *-* **

**Hetalia no me pertenece (o_o) **

-Dios que emoción, por fin es el primer día de escuela~ Me muero por ver a todos esos adorables niñitos. ¡Ser maestro de kínder es el trabajo perfecto!- exclamo emocionado un español de cabellos castaños dando saltitos junto a unas pequeñas mesas de colores.

-Lo mismo digo Antoine. No puedo esperar a ver a todas esas bellas y jóvenes madres~- apoyó a su forma un chico rubio de acento francés mientras acomodaba unas estanterías.

-Chicos, chicos ¿no debería ser al revés? ¿Por qué mierda están felices de estar en una escuela cuando apenas hemos escapado de la universidad? Mi grandiosa persona no está hecha para estudiar, yo vivo de mi publico.- se quejo el tercero de los amigos, un joven de pelo platinado, retorciéndose sobre el escritorio del aula.

-No sé qué problema tienes Gil, se que esta es una escuela pero ahora nosotros somos los maestros ¿No es genial?- intentó animar el oji verde emocionado.

-Maestros mis bolas, yo no quiero ser niñera de un montón de críos- siguió berreando el alvino. Pero no importa que tanto se quejara Gilbert nadie iba a bajarle los ánimos a Antonio, por fin tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que más deseaba y lo mejor es que lo haría con sus mejores amigos.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Gil!- les interrumpió una castaña húngara ya harta de los berrinches del oji rojo a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe con su sartén- ustedes mismos se ofrecieron a hacer este trabajo así que deja de quejarte.

-¿Que nos ofrecimos? Más bien nos **obligaste** poniéndonos un sartén en frente machorra loca, yo qué culpa tengo de que no sepas organizar bien tu escuela.- le gruño el aludido apuntándole con el dedo de una mano y sobándose la cabeza con la otra.- además ¿sabes que significa cuidar niños? Significa limpiarles su baba, escuchar estupideces todo el día y cambiar pañales cargados de la peor mierda que te puedas imaginar.

-Déjalo Eli, tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, no me importa cambiar unos cuantos pañales- le animó el castaño con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente fue correspondida por su amiga.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Toño, eso me quita un peso de encima. - le comento la chica.

-Y a nosotros, ya me estaba poniendo triste de no ver tu sexy sonrisa _mon ami_.- añadió el francés pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro.-Los males de amor siempre han sido los más difíciles de superar, te lo digo por experiencia.- El español agradeció el apoyo de sus amigos ensanchando mas su sonrisa. Si, había tenido problemas y le había sido difícil superarlos pero después de un año se había recuperado, los cambios de sexualidad no eran algo fácil de aceptar y ser rechazado por un italiano que apenas lo reconocía tampoco.

-_De todas maneras no creo que en este trabajo me pueda pasar lo mismo de aquella vez y menos encontrarlo a "él"_\- pensó para sí mismo al momento que sonaba una campana, al fin y al cabo solo estaría rodeado de niños y sus madres.

-Ya van a entrar los niños, buena suerte- se despidió Elizabeth saliendo del salón. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y los niños empezaron a entrar en el aula como un montón de animalitos curiosos tirando y despedazando todo a su paso, Francis no perdió el tiempo y enseguida fue a "recibir" a las madres de los niños mientras Gilbert trataba de evitar que los menores se metieran los colores a la nariz.

-Muy bien niños presten atención.- les llamo el moreno dando unas palmadas para que lo escucharan una vez que lograron amarrar a todos los niños a sus respectivos asientos- primero vamos a presentarnos. Yo soy Antonio pero me pueden llamar Toño, seré su maestro.

-Yo soy Francis pero si quieren me pueden llamar hermano mayor, desde hoy yo me encargare de hacerles el almuerzo.- dijo ahora el rubio situándose al lado de su amigo y con la mejilla marcada por una mano al rojo vivo, no todas las madres eran solteras.

-Yo soy El Grandioso Gilbert pero ustedes pueden decirme grandioso Gil, yo seré el maestro de apoyo y...

-Oi...oigan idi...idiotas- llego jadeando un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada oliva que iba "cargando" a una niña idéntica a el que parecía estar murmurando maldiciones.- Aquí les dejo a esta mocosa.

Antonio no lo podía creer. No, no era posible, aquello que por fin había logrado superar, aquello de lo que había estado huyendo durante un año estaba justo frente a él. -_Oh no_\- se dijo así mismo presionando su mano contra su corazón que ahora latía como loco- _por favor no_\- continuo rogando en contra de su elevado ritmo cardiaco y el color rojo que ahora coloreaba su rostro hasta las orejas sin darse cuenta de que ya era tarde.

**Se había vuelto a enamorar.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, se aceptan reviews, galletas, sake, tomatazos y sugerencias. Aun no tengo pareja para Gilvo pero si les interesa alguna díganmela y veré si puedo ponerla. Hasta el próximo Cap. Por el marimo mierdoso.**


	2. Lovino Vargas

**Heso- ya sé que tarde demasiado pero gracias por los reviews y folows *-* **

**Y creo que la pareja será PruHung. No es mi pareja favorita y tampoco he escrito de ella antes pero la usaré porque no me gusta mucho la idea de que los tres maestros de una escuelita sean geys (sin ofender a nadie) así que usaré una pareja hétero.**

**Gracias de todas formas por las sugerencias. Que empiece el fic.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Flashback de Antonio**

Su respiración era agitada, había recorrido casi toda la escuela de salón en salón buscando su libro. Se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar todo el tiempo las cosas y andar de un lado a otro tan despreocupadamente. Apresuró la marcha después de salir del salón de química y se dirigió a la biblioteca, si no encontraba el libro no podría estudiar para el examen y si reprobaba de nuevo tendría que tomar clases extra con el maestro Germania. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de** clases extra **y **Germania**.

-Buenas- susurró Antonio al entrar a la enorme sala de libros, esperando encontrarse con Lily en el mostrador que en ese momento estaba vacío- vaya, parece que no está.- dijo para sí mismo encaminándose hacia el centro de la biblioteca dónde se encontraban las mesas de estudio que él había estado usando esa tarde- _aunque más que estudiar estuvo jugando futbol de dedos con Gilbert_\- paró sorprendido.

En el lugar donde él se había sentado hace unas horas, había un chico de cabellos castaños y un rulo singular saliéndole por el flequillo. El joven se encontraba totalmente dormido sobre un libro de algebra, respirando tranquila y acompasadamente. Antonio sintió el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, a él le gustaban las chicas pero aquel castaño tiernamente dormido reflejando los ya pocos rayos del sol que se ocultaba...le parecía la escena más hermosa que había podido presenciar.

Así pues, olvidando totalmente el motivo por el que había ido ahí, tomo asiento frente al del rulo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

-Qué lindo- dijo el mayor estirando la mano para acariciar el aparentemente sedoso cabello de su acompañante cuando este dio un respingo entre sueños y comenzó a murmurar:

-Dannatamente... stupida sorella , ho... detto che era la... mia pasta- Antonio no tubo que adivinar, el chico era italiano.

-_Me pregunto que estará diciendo_\- pensó el español acercando un poco más su rostro a el chico para escucharlo mejor, repentinamente, este se giro hacia él haciendo que sus labios se rosaran ligeramente.

El sonrojo del oji verde fue mucho más grande que el primero y esta vez iba acompañado de los escandalosos latidos de su corazón que parecía que forcejeaba con sus costillas por salirse de su pecho. Alejó lo más que pudo el rostro del durmiente y se toco los labios.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ya había besado a muchas chicas hermosas antes y nunca había tenido una sensación tan fuerte por un simple rose accidental. Miro nuevamente al italiano que parecía no haberse enterado de nada y seguía durmiendo ininterrumpidamente, soltando uno que otro ronquido.

* * *

Para Antonio eso se volvió una rutina. Todos los días después de clase se dirigía a la biblioteca siempre vacía, a excepción del cierto italiano que parecía nunca estudiar porque siempre lo encontraba dormido o cabeceando. El moreno solo lo había visto despierto una vez y se sorprendió. Sus ojos, que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eran de un verde olivo brillante, miraban fijamente un tomate y luego de un lado a otro como esperando que no hubiera nadie alrededor para al final darle un mordisco a la fruta. Sonrió.

A Antonio le dio un vuelco el corazón escondido detrás de unas estanterías al mismo tiempo que se emocionaba, ¡A él también le gustaban los tomates! Y sus ojos, eran tan grandes y lindos...pero lo más hermoso era su sonrisa, tan cálida e infantil. El español apretó los puños decidido, iría a hablar con él.

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando sin querer, choco con una estantería e hizo que un libro le callera sobre la cabeza al chico. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, ¿qué pasaría si el italiano lo veía?¿iba a pensar que era un brabucón?¿se daría cuenta de que él lo espiaba todos los días? No importaba, era mejor no saberlo. Escucho el ruido de la silla moviéndose y un- _"¿q-quién esta ahí?"-_ nervioso del oji oliva que se tallaba la cabeza. Antonio no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Escuchó pasos corriendo tras él por un rato hasta que desaparecieron. Después de asegurarse de que el chico no lo seguía se recostó en una pared, ¿es qué él era un pervertido?, se sentía justo como cuando Francis les había sugerido a él y a Gilbert espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban. Aun podía sentir el dolor del chichón que Elizabeta le había hecho con su sartén. Entonces ¿y si el italiano lo vio? era obvio que ya no podría hablar con él.

En ese momento escuchó personas que hablaba en el pasillo continuo.

-¿Dónde te habías estado metiendo Vargas?- pregunto una voz masculina con tono juguetón.

-No seas tan duro, seguro estaba escondido en algún baño- se burló otra voz.- pero, ¿sabes qué? apareciste en el momento indicado Vargas, necesitábamos un poco de dinero y un saco de arena para practicar.

-Jódete- le gruño otra voz que Antonio reconoció como la de el italiano.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste?- le amenazó la primera voz.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos? Te dije que TE-JODAS- le respondió el menor como si le intentara explicar a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Tú te la buscaste Vargas...- dijo por último la voz seguida del sonido de un fuerte golpe. El oji verde se apresuró a pararse y correr hacia la escena donde se quedo paralizado.

El chico del rulo estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre brotando de su cabeza claramente inconsciente, mientras otros dos chicos de gran tamaño se acercaron para darle otro porrazo que hizo que el cuerpo de este chocara ruidosamente contra otra pared. Antonio, furioso, se precipito sobre el par de brabucones cogiendo una escoba e impactando el mango contra sus estómagos.

Los dos desconocidos no tardaron en recuperarse y atacar al moreno. Antonio recibió un par de golpes en el estómago y uno en la frente, pero rápidamente regresaba los ataques tal y como le habían enseñado sus amigos en algunas de las peleas callejeras de las que habían estado. Por fin, logro acabar con los dos agresores tendidos en el suelo y llenos de moretones. Por su parte el sentía que su brazo izquierdo no se movía, su nariz sangraba, tenía un ojo morado y sus nudillos estaban raspados y a punto de reventar.

Miro por última vez al italiano que seguía desmayado, antes de caer rendido en el suelo. Su vista se volvió borrosa y por fin perdió la conciencia.

**Fin del flashback**

Esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto, después de salir del hospital y ser expulsado de la escuela, no lo volvió a ver. Se sentía mal, aunque "Vargas" supiera que él se había deshecho de sus agresores, ¿qué iba a pensar de él? solamente era un brabucón más y ya. Seguía mirándolo, no pudo ocultar la felicidad que lo embargo al verlo después de tanto tiempo- "_Así que te encuentras bien y además estas aquí en España"-_sonrió.

-¿Q-qué tanto le miras a la niña?- le interrogo el oji olivo.

-¿Eh? ah, perdón...- se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado y mordiéndose la lengua, había estado a punto de decirle- _No estaba viendo a la niña, te estaba viendo a ti- _perfecto, ahora iba a pensar que era un pedófilo- bueno, ¿por qué no se presentan?

-Adelante mocosa.- le indico el castaño depositándola bruscamente en el suelo.

-C-cállate idiota- replico la niña que tenía el mismo rulo del mayor- Y-yo soy Chiara Vargas, bastardos.- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Que linda hija tiene- comentó el español para romper el hielo. Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿él ya tenía una hija?¿entonces ya estaba casado a pesar de ser más joven que él?. Bueno, era obvio que tendría una pareja, no era como si el también fuera gey.

Repentinamente se deprimió.

-No seas imbécil- le gruño el menor- ella no es mi hija.

-No mientas chico, ella es jodidamente igual a ti- intervino Gilbert alzando a la niña y poniéndola frente a él examinándola.

-¡Suéltame _cazzo_!- ordeno la menor.

-Ella es hija de mi hermana gemela, la tubo a temprana edad y yo me ocupo de ella mientras esta con la mierda de su padre en Alemania.-explicó el del rulo, una alegría inexplicable embargo al oji verde.

-¿No tendría más sentido si tu lo hubieras hecho con tu hermana?- preguntó Francis en medio de pensamientos impuros.

-Sera mejor que se valla- interrumpió Elizabeta, que había regresado para ver al grupo, evitando que escucharan las tonterías del francés.

-Como sea, haber si me acuerdo de venir por ti mocosa.

-Jóuete- le grito ésta aún en los brazos del alvino que aprovechaba su distracción para jalarle sus mejillas.

El italiano ya se retiraba cuando Antonio lo tomo del brazo. Tenía que preguntarle, llevaba casi cinco años carcomiéndolo la misma pregunta, en realidad, desde el día en que lo había conocido dormido en aquella biblioteca de la escuela. Trago saliva.

-Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- el otro lo miraba entre enojado y confundido antes de responder.

-Lovino Vargas.

Soltó al chico con un solo pensamiento.

_Qué hermoso nombre..._

**Holiss ¿les gusto? Recibo gustosa críticas, sugerencias y reviews.**

**Aclaraciones: Bueno pues el flashback de la escuela es en el tiempo en el que Antonio iba en su tercer año de Universidad así que la escuela, como podrán deducir era una Universidad.**

**En cuanto a las edades...**

**Lovino: 22 años**

**Antonio: 24 años**

**Gilbert: 23 años**

**Francis: "casi" 25años**

**Elizabeta: 24 años**

**Los niños en general: 4 o 5 años**

**Los otros personajes ya vendrán luego.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Oho: Perdón por no usar el PruAus ni el PruCan, me gustan mucho pero ya explique por qué no las use. Te debo un fic de esa pareja ;)**

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**** : Ahí está tu PruHung... ok no en este capítulo pero sabes que la pareja va a ser esa. Gracias por el review T.T**

**Udthou: Perdón si aun siguen faltas ortográficas, mi fuerte no es la caligrafía pero hare lo que pueda. Gracias por el review n.n**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. En el amor

**Heso- Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic de segunda. **

**Bueno quiero hacer una aclaración.**

**En el primer capítulo puse que Antonio se sentía mal porque lo habían rechazado hace un año, lo corregiré luego pero en realidad fue hace poco más de cuatro años cuando él tenía 19 y Lovi 17 :D**

**Bueno, si hay alguna otra duda no se preocupen y pregunten.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Bien, entonces sigamos con la clase- dijo el español regresando al aula con una amplia sonrisa. Sus dos amigos, curiosos, iban a preguntarle al respecto pero antes de que siquiera pudieran acercársele éste comenzó a hablar de nuevo.- Es turno de ustedes para presentarse como lo hiso Chiara y empezaremos por..¡ti!

Era un grupo muy...extraño. Para empezar no había ni un niño español, de hecho todos eran de nacionalidades diferentes: Chiara era italiana, Alfred era estadounidense y su hermano Mattew era canadiense, Kiku era japonés, Emma era belga y Lily era de Lichenstein.

-¿Qué coño pasa con esta escuela?- se quejó Gilbert cuando el grupo de menores corrían por el patio de juegos.- Todos son extranjeros, incluso los niños de los otros salones lo son.

-Parece que el único que es español aquí eres tú Antoine.- comentó Francis comiendo su almuerzo mientras le quitaba a un niño una roca que estaba a punto de lanzar.

-Supongo que sí- admitió el moreno sonriendo alegremente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? Hace unas horas había hablado con el chico del que se había enamorado en la universidad y había descubierto que se llamaba Lovino. Estaba seguro de que ahora ese nombre no desaparecería de su cabeza aunque quisiera. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora cuidaba de su sobrina que era tan mona como él, aunque tenía rato que no le veía.

-No me mires así Antoine, haces que me sonroje- le dijo su amigo francés juguetonamente.

-Ah, perdón Fran- se disculpó con un leve sonrojo y sonriendo aun más.

-Oye Toño- le llamó el albino- hoy te veo más feliz de lo normal, pareces un _in der liebe _idiota.

-¿En serio?- fue lo único que atino a decir el de ojos verdes sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Si- respondieron sus dos amigos, solo habían visto a Antonio así de atontado, (si es que se podía), cuando estaban en la Universidad, el chico había sido rechazado unos meses después.

-Bueno, no es malo que te enamores, siempre y cuando no sea la misma persona que te rechazo.- dijo el rubio por fin y se dirigió hacia unos niños que amenazaban con meterse un no muy saludable pastel de tierra a la boca.

Eso hizo que Antonio reaccionara. ¿Se había enamorado otra vez y de la misma persona?, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, pero...tenía sentido. Los latidos de su corazón y su irracional alegría por saber un nombre tenían un motivo, ¿por qué otra razón estaría emocionado por verlo de nuevo? Un gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro hasta sus orejas, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? Tal como Francis había dicho, no era bueno que sintiera eso por la persona que lo había rechazado, aunque... en realidad nunca se había declarado.

Cayo en cuenta de que el italiano no parecía saber ni siquiera quien era él, mucho menos iba a pensar que aquel extraño se sentía de aquella manera. Se sintió aún más estúpido por haber asumido él mismo que sería rechazado

-¿Qué no te enamores de quién te rechazó? Eso no importa, Fran es muy quisquilloso- dijo ahora el de ojos rojos lleno de confianza y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- si te enamoraste otra vez de la persona que te rechazo eso solo significa una cosa: En él amor, la segunda es la vencida.

-¿A qué te refieres Gil?- pregunto el moreno ahora muy interesado.

-Me refiero a que si la primera vez no lo pudiste conquistar, en la segunda tienes que hacer que este **loco** por ti. Entonces podrás decirle al final "¿Lo ves idiota?, ¿no te dije que te enamorarías de mi asombroso ser?", Kesese.

Antonio miró al menor como si fuera Confusio y él algún chino paranoico.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tan seguro como de que soy el ser más grandioso de todo el mundo.- afirmo el otro.

* * *

Había sido un primer día un _poco complicado_, por no decir muy pesado. Se habían pasado un largo rato tratando de hacer que el niño japonés no dibujara a Pikachu en las paredes, luego perdieron una hora más buscando a Mattew que al final estaba metido en una casa de juguete haciendo waffles imaginarios y luego otra hora más, evitando que la pequeña Emma se comiera los dulces que planeaban regalar al final del día. Pero eso no se comparaba en nada con los demonios que eran Chiara y Alfred, no había ni un segundo en el que no se pelearan.

-Sólo quedan tres- dijo el galo mirando a un par de rubios y una italiana durmiendo en una colchoneta, Alfred con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Mattew, y Chiara dándole patadas entre sueños al primero.

-Si- corroboro el español imitando a su amigo- sólo dormidos pueden estar en paz esos dos.

-Éste trabajo es más agotador de lo que yo pensaba- opinó Francis divertido ya que el Alemán se había largado hace unas horas, alegando que quería dormir.

-Tú también puedes irte si quieres Fran.

-No te preocupes _ami, _solo faltan tres. Además...

-_Fuck- _escucharon desde afuera- _I've arrived late_.

-Arthur, _pettit._\- chilló el francés saltando sobre el recién llegado.- ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? con lo puntual que eres.

-Quítate de encima _frog_\- gruño el inglés empujando a su atacante.- y si llegué tarde no te importa.

-Fra-fran, ¿es un amigo tuyo?- interrumpió Antonio confundido por la escena.

-Antoine, el es mi amigo de la infancia, mi vecino y el cejotas gruñón del que te conté en la universidad.- respondió alegre el otro apretando las mejillas del más bajo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo _frog_?, tu solo te encargaste de ser la pesadilla de cada una de mis noches.

-Arty, me alaga saber que ocupé lugar en tus sueños por tanto tiempo.

-Pe-sa-di-lla, _idiot._\- cortó el de cejas pobladas secamente.- como sea, ayúdame a llevarlos a casa.

-_Bon, _pero yo hago la cena.

-Ni de broma, ya no quiero un día más de tus _fucking _"manjares franceses", hoy cocino yo.

-_Mon Dieu _¿Acaso quieres matar a los niños?

-_What the fuck you say?,_ ellos son MIS hermanos, tú no te metas.

-Pero Arty, yo los amo como si fueran míos...

Después de una acalorada discusión, la pareja de _no-amigos, _dejó a Antonio a cargo de la última niña.

La ansiedad llenó a tope el cuerpo del español, haciéndolo caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño salón mientras se colaban por la ventana los rastros del atardecer. La razón de toda esa agitación tenía nombre: Lovino Vargas. Apenas hace un momento se había dado cuenta de que estaría con él. Solos ellos dos y una dormida Chiara. ¿Qué tal si no se controlaba y le decía que estaba enamorado de él o... algo peor? La simple idea de ello lo agitaba más aún.

-_Pero, ¿de verdad está mal que se lo diga?_

Era el chico del que se había prendado en sus últimos años en la universidad, que pensaba no iba a volver a ver y al que jamás tuvo oportunidad de hablarle; y ahora, ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad que a pocos les era ofrecida. No podía desperdiciarla. Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta.

_En él amor, la segunda es la vencida._

**Fin. **

**Lo sé, aún no es suficiente para sus corazones pero prometo más para el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Qué hará Antonio? ¿Le dirá a Lovi lo que siente? ¿Quién hará la cena Francis o Arthur?**

**Recibo reviews, folows, favs y críticas o sugerencias.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	4. Favores

**Hola- muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Son Asomboros s. Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Joder, me duele la espalda- se quejó Gilbert saliendo temprano del salón- Puto Kiku, maniático de Pikachu.

Se dirigía con desgana a la dirección para sellar su tarjeta e salida, quería irse lo más pronto posible a su casa para tomar unas cervezas. No fue hasta que se acercó un poco más a la oficina de la directora machorra, que se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por un montón de señoras. Divisó a Elizabeth en el centro de todo el tumulto, hablando nerviosamente.

-Por favor, hagan una fila y...

-Señorita,- le interrumpió una mujer que casi le doblaba en edad- no somos niños. No podemos aceptar que la administración de esta escuela y la educación de nuestros hijos, sea impartida por personas tan jóvenes e inexpertas.- un montón de señoras más asintieron de acuerdo.

-Se que somos muy jóvenes algunos maestros pero...

-Hendervary, la mayoría de ustedes son recién salidos de la universidad, incluso escuché que algunos maestros no se han graduado.

El albino siguió escuchando las quejas. Eli, no era una chica débil, (él mismo lo sabía por experiencia), y su lugar como directora de esa escuela lo había ganado con esfuerzos sobrehumanos. En resumen, la chica sabía defenderse, pero no se atrevía a perder su puesto por una disputa con unas madres de familia.

-Mi grandiosa persona no está para ser niñera de machorras locas- suspiró, tendría que ayudarla. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó al centro con la castaña.- ¡Cállense y escuchen señoras!- las mujeres guardaron silencio de golpe, sorprendidas.

-Gilbert, ¿qué haces?- susurró la húngara.

-Esta chica es la directora y se ganó su lugar trabajando arduamente al igual que una señora de la edad de cualquiera de ustedes lo habría hecho.- habló el chico sin prestar atención a la pregunta de su superior- Además todos los maestros que trabajamos aquí, salimos de las mejores universidades de el mundo y dominamos perfectamente el idioma que a sus hijos les dé la gana hablar. En cuanto a la administración...¿alguna tiene quejas?

Las madres guardaron silencio avergonzadas, a pesar de todo lo que habían dicho, era cierto que la administración era perfecta y que sus hijos habían regresado a casa más felices que nunca. Elizabeth miraba al alemán anonada, de todos los que esperaba que pudieran ayudarla, jamás imaginó a ese loco egocéntrico. Gilbert se dirigió a ella y se acercó a su oído para que nadie más escuchara.

-Me debes una.

-_¿Lo hago? N-no, mejor no...Pero ¿y si lo hago?_\- pensaba Antonio, a punto de hacer agujeros en el suelo por caminar en círculos. Francis se había ido con su no- amigo y lo había dejado solo para recibir a Lovino. Escucho los pasos del chico acercándose rápidamente.- Oh Dios, aquí viene.

Los pasos se escucharon más fuertes y, cuando parecía que quién los producía estaba por llegar, se escuchó un fuerte chirrido y seguido de éste, lo que pareció el golpe sordo de un saco de papas al caer desde el segundo piso. El español salió del salón y estuvo a punto de caer sobre Lovino, que yacía en el suelo de espaldas.

-¿Qué puñetas? ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió dejar un puto pastel de mierda en la entrada?- y si, el italiano siguió gritando improperios de cada vez mayor gravedad mientras se incorporaba y limpiaba sus pantalones.

-¿E-estás bien?- preguntó Antonio, después de recuperarse de escuchar tales palabras salir de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si mi pasatiempo es buscar mierda y resbalarme con ella para luego escuchar preguntas de un bastardo, ¡todos lo hacen!- está bien. El maestro Antonio no necesitaba ser un genio para enterarse de que eso era sarcasmo- ¿alguna otra pregunta?¿por qué no lo intentas tú? No quiero ser una molestia, pero te pagan para limpiar eso ¿no?- y, para empeorarlo, tampoco se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-Perdón- dijo sincero el mayor. Lovino lo miró sorprendido, con todo lo que le había dicho, ¿ese tipo no estaba enojado con él?- debí ayudarte a levantarte.- Y además se disculpaba. Un leve sonrojo surcó las mejillas del sureño.

-C-claro que debiste haberlo hecho- se despejó la garganta- Da igual, me llevaré a Chiara y ya.

Ambos pasaron al salón y se dirigieron a la menor. El moreno más alto sintió nostalgia al ver a la niña murmurar groserías en su lengua natal mientras dormía. -_Justo como Lovino._

-Te dije que no veas así a la niña- le amenazó el otro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-N-no...yo no...s-solo estaba ...perdón.- Antonio miró de reojo al chico, no notó hasta ese momento que unas gruesas perlas de sudor recorrían su frente hasta su cuello, incluso su cabello estaba muy mojado al igual que su camisa.- ¿Estabas preocupado por dejarla sola?- inquirió enternecido para sí mismo.

-¿Q-qué?¿ YO p-preocupado por ESA mocosa? ¡Por supuesto que no!- le respondió el menor sorprendiéndolo y con la cara totalmente roja- Ni creas q-que vine corriendo desde la universidad del centro hasta aquí porque olvidé tomar el m-metro de lo preocupado que estaba.

-¡¿Desde la universidad del centro?! Eso es muy lejos, debiste estar muy preocupado...

-Mierda, que yo NO estaba preocupado, y NO vine corriendo. Lo que le pasé a la mocosa me la suda.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Que sí, coño!

-Bueno...¡Oh Dios!¡La niña no respira!- exclamó señalando el cuerpo de la menor.

-¡¿NO ME JODAS?! ¿¡EN SERIO?! CHIARA, CHIARA...

-Tranquilo, era sólo una broma.

-¿Qué era una puta broma?- le recriminó Lovino aún más avergonzado.

-Sí, la niña está bien, ¿Ves? está durmiendo como un bebe.- calmó Antonio riendo.

-Yo te voy a meter un bebe por el...

-No te preocupes Lovi- dijo con una naturalidad que le sorprendió- Si frunces el ceño así, tu cara se pondrá fea. ¡Ya sé! Haré un hechizo para que sonrías...fusososososososo.- El español se acercaba para hacerle cosquillas y el italiano lo miraba con estupor hasta que la niña rodó e hizo que el más alto se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Lovino guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajaja, te lo mereces idiota.

-No es cierto- se quejó Antonio totalmente rojo, no sabía si por la vergüenza de haberse tropezado de aquella forma, o por ser la primera vez que escuchaba al chico reír.

-Vamos, no seas marica- seguía riendo el italiano, a la vez que le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Antonio aceptó la ayuda sin vacilar y aún más sonrojado.

-Gracias.- Lovino, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, giró su rostro hacia otro lado abochornado.

-N-ni creas que me agradas, s-solo quería demostrarte que soy más educado que un bastardo como tú.- El español sonrió, por alguna razón, sentía que el menor decía todo lo contrarío- Maldición, por tu culpa solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo...¡Mocosa, levántate de una puñetera vez!

-Cierra la boca, viejo- le gruñó la niña medio dormida.

-Levántate ya y vamos a casa, ¿o qué?, ¿esperabas que te llevara cargando?

-¿Q-quién querría que lo cargara un idiota como tú?- exclamó la menor ya totalmente despierta. Antonio miraba la escena estupefacto ante tales "muestras de cariño" por parte de ambos familiares. -"_¿Toda su familia será así?- _se preguntó. Tal vez uno de esos días lo sabría.

-Oye, bastardo.- le llamó el oji olivo desde la puerta- G-gracias por cuidarla.- el moreno sonrió.

-Fue un placer.

**UwU Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Contesto reviews!**

**FatInsideHorror****: Todos aman a los niños que dicen lo que piensan con groserías XD, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**leo yasmin: Tus reviews locos son graciosos :D, lo de Feli, pues es parte de la historia ñ.ñ. Y respecto a quién hizo la cena...yo digo que mejor hay que rezar por el bien de los niños.**

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:**** Yes, I´m happy XD. ****Mi primer PuHung, deséame suerte.**

**nene5623****: Trataré de terminarla y de actualizar rápido. Espero que te guste el cap. n.n**

**AbbyMaidaleno:**** Exacto, Espamano, bebes y FrUk por siempre!, tu fic me gustó sigue así. ;)**

**Maya Marauder:**** Todos se preocupan por la cena de los chamacos XD, a Chiara le gusta tu review :)**

**Hadavevenosa: Lol propaganda. Saludos!**

**wuilmary10****: ADORO los review largos y más si son raros XD, respecto a las micro naciones, ya veré.**

**Recibo con gusto reviews, favs, follows, tomatazos, galletas, bombas nucleares o lo que quieran manarme que de todas esas cosas me alimento.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


	5. Iron Man y Capitán América

**Perdón por la tardanza! pero bueno aquí estoy XD, Bueno primero que nada muuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, son asombrosos *-***

**En fin, Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Antoine, ¿qué pasa con esa aura de depresión? Apenas ayer parecías un feliz enamorado- dijo Francis preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Fran, estoy de maravilla- mintió Antonio con una cara de muerto que decía todo lo contrario. Al ver que el francés lo miraba no muy convencido, decidió irse a cuidar a los niños para intentar relajarse un poco.

No quería que lo malentendieran, él hace unas horas estaba más que feliz, ¿de qué otra forma se encontraría si en menos de lo que tardaba en cocinar unos churros pudo reencontrarse con Lovino e incluso pudo mantener una conversación amena con él? El problema no lo identificó hasta esa mañana.

Se levantó en las nubes. El mundo parecía rociado por escarcha de brillantes colores y en su cerebro (totalmente lleno de aire) no ocupaba espacio otro pensamiento aparte de la cara del castaño italiano. Si, definitivamente estaba de buenas. Estaba rememorando toda su conversación con Lovino cuando recordó un pequeño detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

ESO NO SIGNIFICABA NADA

¿Y qué si el chico le había dado las gracias (de una forma que para él fue adorable)? Era educación básica para cualquier ser humano el decir gracias, al menos eso le dijeron cuando estaba en el jardín de niños; ¿y qué si había estado hablando con él asolas? ¡Lovino probablemente hablaba con montones de personas a diario, con lo guapo y agradable que era! e incluso lo más probable es que su "preciosa conversación" solo haya durado un par de minutos que no influirían mucho en la vida del sureño.

Estos hechos no fueron para Antonio nada más que un gigantesco balde de agua fría en la mañana, trayéndolo a la realidad, como un fantasma rencoroso lanzándole una maldición. Recordó también que planeaba **declararse**. Esa simple idea, después de repasar sus pensamientos, le pareció de lo más estúpida, ingenua e imposible.

-_Solo quiero llevarme bien con Lovi- _pensó desconsolado.

Seguía sumido en su agujero de angustia cuando unos gritos, muy conocidos además, llamaron su atención.

-Maldición, ya te dije que ese color lo ocuparé para hacer mi dibujo de una pizza.- gruñía Chiara con furia, tirando del extremo de una crayón rojo.

-¡No, yo lo necesito. Voy a hacer una obra de arte dedicada a _SUPER GUY_!- replicó el americano imitando a la italiana con el extremo contrario.

-¡Que se joda tu _súper idiota, _la pizza es más importante que un marica con mallas!

-Sus mallas no son de niña, son MUY BARONILES.

-Chicos, tranquilos- les calmó Antonio sorprendido por los argumentos de ambos niños, no sabía si decir que tenían sentido o si todo lo que salía de sus bocas eran puras tonterías.

-_Teacher Anton, _dígale a ella que me dé el color rojo.- gimió el rubio.

-Bastardo, dile que me entregue el maldito lápiz.- exigió a su vez la menor.

-¿P-por qué no mejor lo comparten?- sugirió el español con una sonrisa nerviosa. La mirada que ambos pequeños le dirigieron seguro protagonizaría bastantes de sus pesadillas en un futuro.- B-bueno Chiara, ¿qué tal si en vez de colorear tus pepperoni con color rojo lo haces con azul?

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿quién puñetas pinta pepperonis de color azul?

-Está bien- suspiró el mayor- Alfred, ¿qué tal si en vez de colorear las mallas de _Super Guy _con rojo lo haces con color verde?

-Eso es imposible- negó el oji azul serio- a _Super Guy _no le gusta el color verde.- Antonio ya no sabía qué hacer con argumentos tan...lógicos. ¡Pero si él cuando era niño dibujaba tomates de todos los colores, formas y tamaños imaginables para un menor; y nunca se molestó en preguntarse si a los monitos que trazaba les gustaba el color verde! Tal vez él había sido un niño raro y por eso no entendía el por qué de la pelea de los dos infantes.

-Bueno pues...pues...no sé.- hubo un silencio de un par de segundos antes de que Chiara y Alfred comenzaran a pelear y gritar como si de una guerra se tratara.

-¡Cierren la boca par de mocosos poco awesome!- exclamó Gilbert después de que Chiara lo atacara con un lápiz- proyectil que iba dirigido a su contrincante.- ¡Los dos, vayan a esa esquina! No comerán ni tendrán siestas hasta que sean un par de asombrosos amigos- la italiana y el estadounidense no hicieron caso al albino y continuaron peleando. El alemán, con su orgullo en juego, tomó a ambos menores y los ató a un par de sillas, uno frente a otro.

-¡Macho patatas dos, suéltame de una vez!

-Jajaja, es una broma divertida pero ya desátame . _I´m hero, _ella es la villana.

-Cállate _cazzo, _solo eres un mocoso idiota.

-Tú guarda silencio, _you´re a bad girl, _apenas me deshaga de esta trampa te destruiré.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, cabrón.

Mientras los dos niños discutían, Kiku los grababa con ojos brillantes, el pequeño asiático decía que era como ver un drama. Los tres maestros no tenían la menor idea de a qué se refería el chico, pero lo dejaron hacer lo que quería, lo más probable era que se cansaría. Y si, el pequeño Honda Kiku cayó rendido por el hambre y el sueño luego de una hora de grabar continuos insultos y discusiones.

-_Scheiße_, ese par ya lleva un buen rato discutiendo.

-No te preocupes _ami, _parece que los gritos ya cesaron- dijo Francis mientras jugaba con un tranquilo canadiense en su regazo.

-Voy a ver qué pasó- resolvió Antonio dejando al grupo de niños dormidos y dirigiéndose a la mini biblioteca (donde habían dejado a ambos demonios), para disgusto de la pequeña Lily.

Al entrar a la sala, como Francis había dicho, ambos niños estaban callados. Chiara dormía de manera incomoda en la silla mientras Alfred la observaba con seño fruncido.

-Aly, - llamó el español en susurros al menor despierto.

-_Teacher, _¿ya me va a soltar? _¡I´m hungry!_

-Shhh- calló el moreno poniéndose un dedo frente a su boca- vas a despertarla.

-_No problem, _hice mucho ruido y ella siguió durmiendo como si nada.- bufó el pequeño. Antonio miró con nostalgia a la durmiente. Seguro el sueño pesado era algo de familia, ahora entendía por qué Lovino apenas se movía cuando él hacía ruido por accidente.

-De todas formas no te puedo soltar, Francis dijo que llamó a Arthur y él dijo que no le importaba si hacíamos esto y que no te dejáramos libre hasta que tu y Chiara sean amigos.

-_Fucking Arty._

-Pero yo te ayudaré a ser amigo de ella,- Alfred lo miró con desconfianza- vamos Al, todo saldrá bien. Empecemos por algo fácil como...ya sé, dime ¿por qué no te agrada Chiara?- el rubio guardó silencio antes de contestar.

-Porque ella nunca hace lo que yo le digo, siempre hace lo contrario, _I don´t like that- _Antonio sonrió para sí mismo. Alfred era un niño al que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria y Chiara era una niña que hacía lo que le daba la gana y (probablemente) amaba hacer lo contrario de lo que le decían. La mayoría de los niños en el grupo son sumisos o muy tranquilos así que el pequeño americano no se había topado con problemas hasta la llegada de la italiana. Pensar en eso le dio una idea al español.

-Alfred, hay muchos tipos de héroes y hay veces en las que ellos se pelean...

-¿Como _Iron Man y Capitán América?- _sugirió el mini héroe.

-Exacto, ellos no se llevan muy bien pero aunque uno pelee con otro no significa que alguno de los dos sea malo, por eso se soportan e intentan llevarse bien.

-Sí, es cierto.- afirmó el otro con ojos brillosos, parecía que había entendido.

-...¿Entonces ya sabes qué hacer?

-¡Sí!

-Vas a hablar con ella y...

-¡Voy a hacer que se una a mi equipo de súper héroes y sea mi subordinada!

-¿Q-qué?

Y así es como el pequeño Alfred, sin darse cuenta, ayudó a Antonio a "alcanzar" en un futuro su objetivo. Por supuesto, Antonio tampoco lo sabe, y por supuesto...

NO VA A SER SENCILLO

**Respondo reviews XD**

**wuilmary10- ¿ya te dije que amo tus reviews? XD, bueno solo espero que no te pase muy seguido eso de caerte por el celular (yo me caigo solita y no sé por qué) porque ya ves que Lovino se me cae muy seguido y por eso ya se me apendejo .-. qué bueno que te haya gustado el PruHung (voy a hacer lo que pueda con esta pareja, no es de las principales, pero quiero que termine bien)**

**Gigisu- Si, ya subí el nuevo cap. (perdón por el retraso, puedes cortarme y serviré de comida para tu familia por generaciones...ok no)Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Si me faltó alguien POR FAVOR DIGAMELO y mil perdones. Gracias también a los favs y follows silenciosos :3**

**Recibo reviews, favs, follows, galletas, tomates, ingleses (solo el inglés, que no me traiga comida ni escons), bombas nucleares y...lo que sea yo como de todo virtualmente. Pero por favor, den algo no sean codos ewe.**

**Me tardé por leer manga y el próximo cap. (tal vez) también se atrase. Así que ya están avisad s. Estoy empezando otro proyecto (si otro XD) espero que lo vean y lo disfruten, porque todo lo hago para que ustedes se diviertan y pasen un buen rato n.n**

**Hasta el próximo cap.!**


End file.
